


Fade to Black

by Misanagi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to [](http://community.livejournal.com/clever_claws/profile)[**clever_claws**](http://community.livejournal.com/clever_claws/)

It was supposed to be over, that's what killed him. It wasn't the loss of friends, the loss of enemies or even the loss of his fingers; no, it was that after all was set and done and the dust had settled it still wasn't over.

Michael had known it before he had been forced to defend himself on his way back home from visiting Anthony. The tension he had been feeling since the start of seventh year hadn't evaporated with Voldemort's death; it was still there, pulsating as a strong heartbeat that should have already been gone.

But it wasn't and it was that pulse which allowed him to react fast enough, to keep his remaining eight fingers and his life. It didn't matter that it had been months since the Hogwarts battle, deep inside Michael had known the fighting wasn't done.

He supposed he had been naïve. He was still holding onto the dreams of a boy when things had changed too much, _he_ had changed too much.

Terry felt it too. He hadn't had any encounters but his hand always hovered over his belt, ready for his wand at a moments notice. Anthony still couldn't sleep well, and that if nothing else, should have been Michael's biggest clue, for how could it be over when your friend is still haunted by the past?

Before they had never even considered this option. Anthony wanted to write, Terry wanted to get involved with the Department of Mysteries, Michael wanted to do charm research… But Aurors? How very Gryffindor.

It hurt, perhaps even more than losing his fingers, losing his dreams. It helped that his friends were walking along with him. It wasn't over and it might never be, but somehow, Michael knew, in time, it would alright.


End file.
